


Your Arms Feels Like Home

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Confused Liam, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling Friend, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: They don't talk about it. Liam's not mad about it, he doesn't know what he would say if Zayn brought it up. But nothing change between them and Liam is grateful, they still play video games and cuddle and stay up late at night, squished in one of their tiny bunks, talking until they can't keep their eyes open. The only difference is now Liam knows how Zayn's lips feels against his, how soft and warm they are and how he wants to kiss him again. Liam keeps telling himself it's normal, mates kiss, and him and Zayn are best mates.





	Your Arms Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say sorry for torturing Liam so much. My poor confused baby about his feelings. But don't worry everything ends well. Also, Louis is a little shit, no surprises here. 
> 
> I hope you will like it, enjoy xx

Liam met Zayn for the first time at McDonald's, he can't remember why they started talking but he remembers the feels in his stomach when they exchanged numbers. He didn't think about this too much, he was just hungry. They never used it and Liam forgot about Zayn. He thought about texting him the first few weeks but he didn't know how to start a conversation and Zayn didn't text either. Liam forgot about him until they met again when he auditioned for The X Factor a year later. Zayn was auditioning too and Liam felt the same feeling in his stomach but it was just the stress to have to perform in from of Cheryl, she was so pretty, Liam was just nervous. 

Liam auditions and it goes well he thinks, he doesn't see Zayn again until they are all on stage. They don't make it and Zayn looks devastated and Liam feels like crying and for a second he wonder if he's more sad for himself or because Zayn is crying. Liam walks briskly to Zayn and takes him in his arms and hugs him tight. Zayn hugs him back and Liam feels his warm breath hitting the side of his neck and he shivers. Zayn's tears are dampening the thin material of Liam's t-shirt but Liam couldn't care less. He don't know what it is but he just want to see Zayn smile again, he can't stand to see him like this. 

They are about to leave, they promised each other to use their phone number this time and to stay in contact, when they see Simon walking toward them, looking agitated. He tells them he want to put them in a band and he lead them back inside to meet three other boys. They meet Harry, Louis and Niall. They seems nice enough but Liam stays close to Zayn. He really hit it off with Harry and Niall but he isn't too sure about Louis. Louis is loud and dramatic but he puts this aside for his dream to sing and he has Zayn with him so everything's fine.

The first few weeks at The X Factor’s house are not easy, Liam is still getting used to his new friends, his bandmates. More often than not Liam finds himself in Zayn's bed, his head pillowed on his chest. He likes to listen to Zayn's heartbeat while Zayn plays with his hair. Once Louis found them like that and he spent days teasing them. Zayn just flipped him off and he doesn't seem to care about what the others think so Liam tries to do the same and not let it get to him. He misses home a lot. He miss his mom's food and his dad and his sisters even if he finds them annoying. He never spent more than a week away from home, and when it happened he was at his grandparents house. It was different, they are family. But here he's with thirty strangers, it's weird. Zayn reminds him of home, he makes him feel safe so he tries to not think too much about what Louis said and he keeps snuggling with Zayn. 

They don't win, they end up in 3rd position but Simon signs them to Syco and Liam has absolutely no idea his life is about to change forever. Their parents wait for the, to bring them back home for a few weeks. Liam hugs Zayn, his nose pressed against his neck. Liam takes a deep breath. Zayn smells very good and for a split second he is tempted to press his lips to the soft skin. He doesn't want to let go, he knows he's gonna miss Zayn. They pull apart when Liam feels his dad's hand on his shoulder. They keep their forehead pressed together for a few more second.

“I'll text you,” says Zayn and Liam smiles. 

Liam feels weird, he thinks he's probably hungry and they went through a lot of emotions today. They've been driving for about thirty minutes when Liam feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. It's Zayn telling Liam he already miss him. Nicola is poking him in the ribs asking him who's making him smile like that, she keeps bothering him until Karen tells her to stop it, Liam obviously don't want to talk about it. Liam's never been more grateful for his mom than at this moment. For some reason he don't want to talk about Zayn to his family, he wants to keep him all to himself. He doesn't understand why but he pushes the thoughts away and they text until Liam goes to bed. It's like that until they are set to go back to London. Liam can't believe this, they will really record an album, people will hear them sing, they might even play show and maybe tour if people like them. It's extremely exciting and nerve wracking but Liam knows Zayn will be by his side. He can't wait to see Zayn again. He can't wait to see the other boys too but Zayn more. 

Liam was right, his life change. Everything happens so fast. They release their first single and suddenly everybody knows who they are. They are invited on tv and radio shows. Their album goes number one and then next year comes and they record another album and they go on tour and suddenly two years has passed and Liam barely remembers them. He and Zayn are still as close as ever. This is probably the only thing that haven't changed since this adventure started. Zayn is always there next to him, holding his hand when he gets too nervous or cuddling with him when he misses home. Liam knows he can count on him and Zayn knows it too, this isn't one sided. Liam is always there when Zayn feels sad or if he doesn't feel like going out with the other boys. Liam will always gladly stay with him in the bus or in their hotel room. 

One thing changes, one thing that still confuses Liam. He often think about kissing Zayn. When they are laying down in one of their tiny bunks, Liam's eyes are often drawn to Zayn's lips. He hopes Zayn haven't noticed but if he did he's been nice enough to not mention it. Liam isn't sure what it means. He never had these kind of thoughts about another boy. He likes girls. He's had a crush on Cheryl for the longest time but he realise this isn't her he's thinking about when he jerks off in the shower. Slowly his thoughts went from long curly hair to short black hair. Everytime, Liam shake his head to think about something else but he always come with a sigh and Zayn's name on his lips. It's nothing, they are close, they are best mates, it doesn't mean anything he tells himself. 

Tonight Niall, Harry and Louis wants to go out but Liam isn't in the mood. It's a rare hotel night and Liam would like to actually have one real night of sleep in a bed that doesn't move. The boys leave him alone, wishing him goodnight. Liam wonders for a second where is Zayn. He probably went out with them. It would be selfish of him to want Zayn to be with him, thinks Liam. He spends most of his time with him but a small part of him wish he was here to play video games. Liam starts a game of Super Mario bros, he's feeling nostalgic, when he hears a soft knock on the door. Slowly he puts the controller on the floor and gets up. Liam isn't sure if he should open the door, he hasn't ordered room service and the boys all left about thirty minutes ago. No one should be knocking on his hotel room door. He's pretty sure it can't be a fan since the hotel takes their security very seriously. The person behind the door knocks again.

“Who's there?” Liam calls through the door, he feels very silly, like he's in a bad horror movie.

“Zayn, now will you open the bloody door.”

Liam let out a sigh of relief and let Zayn in. 

“What took you so long? And ‘who's there?’, really?” laugh Zayn.

“Oh shut up, I thought you had left with the others.”

“Didn't felt like it, prefered to stay with you and play video games.”

“How did you know I didn't go out?”

“Louis texted me to say you stayed here too.”

Liam nods and Zayn smiles, he follows Liam further inside the hotel room and sits next to Liam as he take back his spot on the floor. Liam takes his controller and hands another one to Zayn. Their fingers brush and Liam tries to not let it show on his face how much it affects him. Zayn's side is plastered to Liam and Liam takes a deep breath to try to stay concentrated on the game in front of him. Liam feels ridiculous to be so affected by Zayn's closeness, they slept in the same bed many times, they always cuddle but somehow this feels different. After a while Liam realise Zayn scooted even closer. His heart is in his throat beating so fast he's not sure he's not having a heart attack. 

They play for a while, mostly in silence. When Liam beats Zayn, finally, he can't stop laughing and chanting “I won! I won! I won!”.  
Zayn laugh and drops his controller on the floor and before Liam realise what's going on, he's laying on the carpeted floor. Zayn is straddling him and his hands are tickling his sides. Liam can't breathe and he's not sure if it's because Zayn is sitting on him or because he's being tickled. He tries to bat Zayn's hands away but Zayn doesn't stop.

“Please stop,” laughs Liam, “stop I'm gonna piss my pants.”

Zayn chuckles and finally stops but he stays on Liam, putting his hands on each sides of Liam's head. He leans down and Liam is suddenly aware of how close their faces are. His throat and lips feels dry and he nervously lick his lips, not missing the way Zayn's eyes tracks the movement. Liam doesn't understand what is happening but Zayn's face gets even closer and his warm breath his hitting Liam's lips. Or maybe he understand perfectly because he may or may not have fantasized about this happening not that he would ever admit it. They're best mates and best mates don't fantasize about each others. But this isn't a dream or something made up in his head right now. Zayn is right there on top of him, his nose is bumping against Liam's but he's frozen in place. Half of his brain is screaming at him to kiss Zayn and the other rational part of his brain is scared. Zayn is probably just taking the piss and if Liam kisses him he will probably laugh at him and tell the other boys and…

“C'mon then, c'mon,” says Zayn and Liam is pretty sure his brain just short circuited. Zayn can't be asking what Liam think he's asking. Liam licks his lips again and Zayn does the same and before Liam has time to react, Zayn is pressing his lips against his. It's soft and warm and wet and not that different from kissing a girl except girls don't have stubble that scratch you face. Zayn starts to pull away and Liam realises he didn't kissed him back. Before Zayn can go too far Liam grabs Zayn by the back of his neck and kisses him. It stays chaste for a while, Liam is happy with this, until he feels Zayn's tongue against his lips. Asking permission. Liam timidly opens his mouth and let Zayn’s tongue invade his mouth. Zayn is still sitting on him and Liam has his hands on his hips, his thumbs tracing circles on Zayn's warm skin. Zayn sigh against his mouth and everything is perfect. They kiss until their lips are numb and Liam is disappointed when Zayn breaks the kiss. He keeps his eyes closed but he feel Zayn putting his forehead against his. They stay like that, in complete silence for a while, trying to catch their breath. Liam want to say something but he doesn't want to break the silence. He doesn't even know what he would say. He doesn't know anything and he never felt more confused. He feels Zayn moving until his lips are grazing Liam's earlobe. 

“I think I'm the one who won,” Zayn whispers hotly against his ear, sending a shiver down Liam's spine. Zayn takes back his spot on the floor next to Liam.

“Wanna play another game?” 

Liam nods and accept the controller Zayn is offering him.

*

They don't talk about it. Liam's not mad about it, he doesn't know what he would say if Zayn brought it up. But nothing change between them and Liam is grateful, they still play video games and cuddle and stay up late at night, squished in one of their tiny bunks, talking until they can't keep their eyes open. The only difference is now Liam knows how Zayn's lips feels against his, how soft and warm they are and how he wants to kiss him again. Liam keeps telling himself it's normal, mates kiss, and him and Zayn are best mates. Liam also starts to dream about Zayn and he wakes up hard and comes with Zayn's name on his lips. It's not weird or anything he keeps telling himself but he knows it's not normal and he needs to do something about this, whatever this is. 

Liam walks into the lounge at the front of the bus, Louis is sitting on the floor, his knees up to his chest and he's typing something on his phone. He's the only one in the bus and Liam sit next to him and let his head falls on Louis’ shoulder without saying a word. Him and Louis grew closer after a few years of always being in each other's pocket. Or well, Louis didn't really gave him a choice and he kept hugging him and trying to include him in all his prank. Liam is glad he gave him a chance because Louis is the best friend he could ask for. It's not like with Zayn, there is only one Zayn and Liam knows he will never have this with anyone else. Zayn is is soulmate or something. But Louis is a good friend and Liam knows he can always count on him. 

“Oi,” says Louis when he finally lift his eyes from his phone, “you okay Li?”

“Have you ever kissed Harry?” Liam asks softly.

“What the fuck are you on mate?! No I never kissed Harry. You really need to logged off from Twitter,” reply Louis and Liam laugh. 

“T'was just a question.”

“A weird one yes. Why d'you wanna know that?”

“Zayn, he well, I, no, no we, we kissed”

“What? When?” Louis asks excitedly. 

“Last week, when you went out and we stayed at the hotel.”

“I can't believe he finally did it, but I still don't see what's the link between you and Zayn kissing and me and Harry kissing,” asks Louis at the same moment Harry walks into the bus.

“We never kissed,” says Harry looking at Louis like he lost his mind and he continue to walk towards the bunks area.

“You'd be lucky to kiss me Hazza,” shouts Louis and laugh when Harry shouts back “Yeah keep telling yourself that Tommo, keep dreaming.”

Liam laughs too, his friends are ridiculous. 

“Can you tell me the link now, because I’m confused.”

Liam tells him everything, from the start, from the first time he laid his eyes on Zayn and how he felt to how he felt when they kissed and about his dreams even if it's a bit embarrassing. Louis doesn't interrupt him, he lets him talk and talk and talk. He also doesn't judge and Liam is grateful for that because it's the last thing he needs.

“I'm so confused Lou, I've never felt like that before not even for my ex girlfriends.”

“Let's start with you might not be as straight as you thought you were.”

“But I'm not gay, I still find girls pretty,” whines Liam and Louis rolled his eyes.

“And the thought of being bisexual never crossed your mind?”

“Maybe, but it's scary Lou, what do I do with all these feels?”

“Tell Zayn how you feel could be a good start, if you are ready.”

“I can't do that, I don't even know if he likes boys.”

Louis smacks him on the back of his head.

“OUCH! What was that for?” exclaims Liam, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

“He kissed you dumbass, what do you think? Also, you don't see the way he looks at you when you're not looking. He looks at you like you hung the moon Li.”

Liam groans and closes his eyes. Why is everything confusing. He hates feeling like this. Why can't love be easy? Wait love? Oh!

“Lou, I think I love him.”

“No shit?!”

“Oh fuck off ok! An hour ago I was thinking maybe he was just being overly friendly.”

“You’re so dense sometimes. Okay, do you trust me?”

It's a trick question and Liam knows he should say no but he nods anyway. 

*

Louis’ plan is stupid, it's never going to work and sphe should never have agreed to it. It's not gonna work. Zayn doesn't have feelings for him there is no way he will be jealous. Liam will only make a fool of himself and maybe ruin his friendship with Zayn. Oh my god this is dumb, Liam needs to find Louis to tell him the plan is not working. Liam is pacing the floor of the changing room when Zayn walks in.

“Hey babe, you okay? You look stressed,” say Zayn, opening his arms to hug Liam as he gets closer. Automatically Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's smaller frame and press his nose against Zayn's neck. Immediately he feels better and forget about Louis’ dumb plan. He takes deep breath while Zayn rub circles on his back. It feels great and Liam tighten his arms around Zayn. If Louis’ plan doesn't work it could be the last time he gets to do this and he's so scared of losing Zayn, his Zayn. 

“I don't wanna lose you,” Liam says, letting his lips brushing against Zayn's skin.

Zayn pulls back and takes Liam's face between his hands and looks at him in the eyes before pressing their foreheads together. 

“You're never going to lose me babe, I don't know what is going on but you will never ever lose me. You understand that?”

Liam nods and Zayn smiles. 

“I love you Liam, okay I love you.”

Liam's heart his in beating so fast he feels dizzy. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second. 

“I love you too,” he replies and Zayn gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“Then we are on the same page, now time to get ready. Show starts soon.” With that Zayn is out the door before Liam has time to say anything else. 

Maybe Louis’ plan isn't so stupid after all or maybe he doesn't need it. He looks at his watch and he doesn't have time to fo find Louis to tell him. 

*

The show is going well, the crowd is amazing but Liam is nervous. He knows Zayn said he would never lose him but he still feel anxious about Louis’ plan about making Zayn jealous. This was his genius plan, to flirt with Liam all night. To touch him more than usual to make Zayn feel jealous to get a reaction out of him. Liam still don't know why he agreed to this. Probably because he was desperate. He doesn't feel so desperate now but he let Louis do it anyway, he knows that trying to stop him wouldn't work now and no matter what Liam says, Louis would just think he’s chickening out. He lets Louis run his fingers on his forearm or brush his lips against his ear when he talks to him. According to Louis, Zayn hasn't stop looking at Louis like he wanna murder him but Liam hasn't noticed. It's not until near the end of the show that he sees what Louis meant. Louis is on his right side and Zayn on his left. Zayn is looking at Louis with dagger in his eyes, Louis has a small smirk on his face as they both circle around Liam. Liam never saw his expression on Zayn's face before and he really hope he will never be on the receiving end of it. Louis seems unfazed and he squeeze Liam's shoulder before he runs toward Niall to poke him in the ribs. 

The show ends and Zayn is the first out. When Liam finally reach the changing room Liam can’t stop smiling but Zayn isn't there. He showers quickly and Zayn is still nowhere to be found. He finally ask Paul who tell him Zayn felt knackered and he's already back to the bus. Liam suddenly feels anxious, like Louis’ plan backfired on him. He grabs his stuff and runs to the bus. He needs to talk to Zayn. He drops his stuff on the table in the lounge and calls Zayn's name but he gets no response. He gets closer to the bunks and calls Zayn's name again. Nothing. Liam feels his stomach twist in a knot and his eyes filled with tears. He wanna be mad at Louis but he knows he only have himself to be mad at. Louis only wanted to be a good mate and help. 

Liam lay down in his bunk and closes his eyes. He want to sleep and forget about all of this and hopefully tomorrow morning everything will be back to normal. He hears Louis, Niall and Harry come back to the bus, trying but failing at not making too much noises. He doesn't care. He keeps his eyes closed and try to sleep. He doesn't know for how long he tries but it's not working. 

“Li?” he hears Zayn whisper and a part of him wants to ignore him but he can't, “Li, are you sleeping?”

“No.”

Zayn pushes the curtain open but he stays in the aisle between the bunks, shuffling from foot to foot.

“Can I?”

It's weird, he never asked before he always just climbed in and wrapped his arms around Liam. 

“Of course you can.”

Zayn climbs on the small bed but he stays on his back, his hands crossed on his abdomen. 

“I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“I acted like an ass, I uh, I heard you cry.”

Liam doesn't say anything, he just keeps looking at Zayn in the dark. 

“This is all Louis’ fault,” they both say at the same time. 

“What do you mean?” question Zayn.

Liam sigh. That’s it, that's the moment. He will tell Zayn how he feels and Zayn will tell him he loves him but just as a friend and he will get his heart broken but he's ready.

“Louis convinced me to let him flirt with menso you would get jealous because he got this idea that you have feelings for me, I mean like the one I have for you and that it would make you confess them. Sorry is this is weird and I knew this was a bad idea. Louis's an idiot and I should never have agreed to this.”

“Wait what? No, Louis told me he would flirt with you and to act overly jealous so you would confess your feelings for me. But I ended up hurting you and I am sorry. It's the last thing I wanted.”

“How did Louis...I'm confused.”

“I went to him for advices about my feelings for you after we kissed.”

Liam couldn't believe this and started to laugh. He would need to find a way to get back at Louis and he was sure Zayn would gladly help him.

“I did the same. God, we should just have talked together.”

“Yeah but in the end it worked.”

Zayn turns on his side to look at Liam and Liam immediately wrapped his arms around Zayn. 

“Can I kiss you? Been dying to do it again for two weeks now,” admits Liam.

“You never have to ask, I love you Liam.”

“I love you too, Zayn,” Liam says before closing the gap between their mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
